Truth and Dare
by Singing Alice
Summary: Mikan leant forward onto Natsume's chest. She then muttered something softly, which Natsume barely heard. "More like a game of Truth and Dare."


Truth and Dare

A MikanXNatsume Fic

**WARNING: There is some fluff in this one-shot…but you know you love it :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It was a Sunday night and at Alice Academy, classes were cancelled for Monday, meaning…<p>

"OMG, SLEEPOVER! YAY!" yelled a pigtailed brunette as she sat in her friend Hotaru's three star dorm room.

Surrounding her were her best friends. Sumire (or better known as Permy), Anna, Nonoko and Hotaru.

"Shut up, idiot" said Hotaru, her fingers twitching towards her baka gun.

Anna and Nonoko exchanged glances and both knew they had to do something fast.

All of a sudden an idea shot into Nonoko's head, and a light-bulb pretty much appeared over her head.

"Who wants to play a game of truth or dare?"

Everyone looked at Nonoko, their faces lighting up (except Hotaru of course).

Mikan piped up "Let's do it!"

So that's why, at eight o'clock on a Sunday night, five students were sitting around a bottle on the floor of a three-star dorm.

They had decided Hotaru could spin first, because she was the owner of the dorm they were in.

The raven-haired girl reached her hand out and, with a flick of her wrist, spun the bottle.

It slowed down and landed on…

"Why me?" cried Mikan. She already knew Hotaru would show no mercy.

"It's 'Truth or Dare' baka. 'Why me?' is not an option." Hotaru replied bluntly.

"Fine" said Mikan, sticking her tongue out childishly.

"Truth"

"Ok then" said Hotaru, and you could practically see the cogs in her head turning as she tried to think of a question that was embarrassing enough.

While she was thinking, Mikan was already crying some nonsense about how her life would end here and how she would never be able to do all the things she wanted to in life.

Finally Hotaru seemed to have found a question.

All the girls- except Mikan who was still crying- stared at her intently when she cleared her throat, wanting to know what the question would be.

It was a very straight-forward question. But one Mikan definitely did NOT want to answer.

"Who do you have a crush on?"

Mikan stopped crying abruptly and instead went a bright shade of red.

"N-No-one" she stuttered.

Everyone looked at her disbelievingly.

Hotaru fingered her baka gun.

"Mikan, I believe it's called TRUTH or Dare not LIE or Dare" said Permy, flicking her curly green hair impatiently.

"Yeah, it's so obvious you like someone Mikan. Just tell us who it is." Anna piped up.

"Out with it, or my baka gun will come out with it for you" threatened Hotaru.

"B-but…" said the brunette, backing towards to door.

"Isn't it obvious already who it is?" said Nonoko.

Everyone looked at her as she asked Mikan, "Its Natsume isn't it?"

Mikan didn't have to reply. Her blush deepened enough to confirm it.

Anna and Nonoko squealed, chanting "I knew it, I knew it"

Sumire grinned at them and then at Mikan.

"Tch" said Hotaru as she put her baka gun away.

Mikan re-joined the circle, her blush fading and spun the bottle.

This time it landed on Permy.

The green haired girl groaned and rubbed her temples, seeming to be in deep thought.

"Dare"

Mikan only had to think for a minute to come up with an appropriate dare.

A mischievous smile crossed Mikan's face and she looked at Permy.

Permy shuddered and suddenly regretted her decision.

"Your dare is…to ask Koko out on a date!" Mikan said loudly.

Permy's eyes widened in shock and she looked around at all the girls who were smiling smugly at her.

"H-how did you all know?" she asked quietly. It was her turn for her face to go bright red.

"It wasn't that hard to figure out. It was in the way you look at him" said Mikan.

Anna and Nonoko squealed once again but didn't chant this time.

Hotaru snorted and started cleaning her baka gun.

"Ok…I'll ask him out Monday though."

All the girls seemed satisfied with that and they went back to their game.

It was Permy's turn to spin and everyone was surprised with who it landed on…

It was Mikan- again.

"Tru-"

Mikan cut herself off mid-word, because of the glares she was receiving.

"Fine, fine… Dare"

After saying this she muttered "May as well call it Truth AND Dare…Not much choice involved".

While she was sulking, the girls gathered and came up with an idea for a dare.

Sumire came over and whispered the dare to Mikan who promptly went a deep shade of crimson.

"There is no way I am doing that! Never in my life! You can't make me!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, probably waking everyone in the dorm as it was now nine o' clock.

Hotaru once again got out her baka gun, but this time she pressed it on Mikan's back.

Mikan yelped and knew she had no choice, and that's why, two minutes later, she found herself being forcefully led to the boys dorm with her tinker bell pyjamas on and her face a tomato red.

"Please don't make me! Come on guys! Seriously…I wouldn't do this to you!"

Hotaru scoffed and Permy said "Um…you kinda would…"

They then arrived at the dorm room they wanted.

The girls seemed to already know that Mikan wouldn't knock, so Hotaru did for her.

Mikan silently prayed that the door wouldn't open, but to her dismay her prayers weren't answered and the door opened to reveal a black-haired boy whose crimson eyes, looked over the girls with suspicion.

You wouldn't have thought it possible but Mikan's face turned an even deeper red as the girls pushed her forward.

The boy smirked at her and then looked at the others around her. Then he noticed something.

"Nice pyjamas, Polka. But what brings you all here?"

The other girls giggled as Hotaru said "The baka needs to give you something".

The raven haired girl allowed herself her own smirk, her amethyst eyes sparkling with amusement.

Mikan thought she could have died right then and there, and she almost wished she had.

Instead though, she stood on her tip-toes, leaned forward and kissed the boy lightly on the cheek.

She then turned around looking at her friends smugly.

"You guys didn't say where I had to kiss him" she replied to their looks of disappointment.

You see, the dare had been for Mikan to kiss Natsume. She thought for a minute, she had outsmarted her friends.

But out of no-where Mikan felt arms wrap around her from behind and she was turned around to face Natsume again.

He lifted her up and pressed his lips firmly on hers, pulling her into a deep kiss. Mikan couldn't help herself and by instinct she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Anna, Nonoko and Sumire squealed and Hotaru smirked again.

Natsume pulled back from the kiss and smirked like Hotaru.

Mikan realised what had happened and quickly removed her arms from around his neck, turning the same colour crimson as the boy's eyes.

"_That's_ a proper kiss" he stated and closed the door to his room.

* * *

><p>A month after this had occurred; the two had become a couple. They were sitting at the Sakura tree, which was now <em>theirs<em>, when Mikan remembered something and began laughing.

Natsume who was reading his manga looked at her questioningly.

"What's so funny?" he asked curiously.

"I was just remembering how we started going out" she replied to him.

Natsume smirked at her and put down his manga, letting his mind remember the same thing.

"If you hadn't of played that game of Truth or Dare we wouldn't be going out" he said.

When Mikan didn't say anything in reply, a playful smile flickered over Natsume's face.

He leaned into Mikan's face and their lips met. Natsume kissed her almost exactly like the first time, except this time Mikan didn't want to let go of Natsume.

They pulled back from the kiss, gasping.

Once she had caught her breath, Mikan leant forward onto Natsume's chest.

She then muttered something softly, which Natsume barely heard.

"More like a game of Truth and Dare."

* * *

><p><strong>That's it guys :D Tell me what you think please. I don't know if it's any good, as this is my first oneshot. I'm also planning to write a RukaXHotaru oneshot if I get enough reviews on this. So make sure to review~ Also, please don't be too mean on the reviews...I haven't been writing for too long.<strong>

**~Singing Alice~**


End file.
